Memories
by IkoTan17
Summary: kenangan boboiboy akan yaya, juga kedua putrinya... bad summary, genre gado-gado, baca aja langsung!


**Memories**

 **Boboiboy milik animonsta ^^ daku pinjam yak!**

 **Warnings:**

 **BBBYaya, typos, gaje, alur kecepatan, umur bbb dkk: 37 tahun. OC, OOC, Lily n Tania: 12 tahun (mau naik 13) sedikit terkontaminasi oleh pengalaman author #slap**

 **Diikutsertakan dalam tantangan dari Dark Calamity Of Princess ^^**

 **Enjoy!**

Boboiboy tersenyum lembut menatap kedua putri kembarnya yang duduk di kursi menunggu pengumuman kelulusan dengan wajah super tegang. Rasanya ia ingin memotretnya dan memperlihatkan bagaimana merahnya wajah putih mereka, tak lupa dengan tangan yang saling bergenggaman erat dan keringat dingin yang terus menetes hingga membuat luntur bedak yang dikenakan.

Lucu sekali.

Sangat mirip dengan reaksi wanita itu.

Tidak, ini adalah hari bahagia, ia tidak boleh bersedih! Pikirnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia kembali menatap kedua putri kembarnya. Kini keduanya saling berpelukan dengan wajah tegang. Persembahan dari adik-adik kelas telah usai dan saatnya pengumuman kelulusan.

Sang MC kembali naik keatas panggung dan membuka mulutnya, "Baiklah hadirin yang terhormat, kitra telah sampai ke acara yang paling ditunggu-tunggu, yaitu pengumuman kelulusan dan pembacaan nilai. Kepada Kepala Sekolah dipersilahkan."

Sang Kepala Sekolah bangkit dan mulai maju ke panggung dan mengambil _mic_ yang diserahkan kepadanya. Membuka mulutnya dan berucap, "Ya, terima kasih. Saya ingin menyatakan hali gembira ini, bahwa seluruh siswa lulus 100%, tidak ada yang tertinggal." Ia berhenti sejenak, membiarkan seluruh muridnya berteriak gembira, bahkan ada yang bersujud syukur. Namun Boboiboy memperhatikan, ada sedikit orang yang masih tegang, termasuk kedua putrinya.

Kepala Sekolah kembali membuka mulutnya, memotong hingar bingar, "Dan saya akan mengumumkan siapa yang akan menduduki peringkat sepuluh besar," ia berdeham, "Peringkat sepuluh…. Ilsa Dinda! Silakan maju kedepan didampingi orangtua!"

Anak yang disebutkan berdiri dan melangkah ke panggung. Kepala Sekolah berdeham dan melanjutkan pengumuman.

"Hm… aku yakin kedua putrimu peringkat satu Boboiboy…." Ujar Ying yang duduk disamping Boboiboy, yang hanya tersenyum, "Belum tentu, Ying. Bisa saja Yue, kan?" Ying tertawa, "Lily dan Tania lebih pandai dari Yue, aku akui itu!"

"Yak, peringkat kedua, Ting Yue!"

Ying tertawa, "Benar, 'kan?" dan berjalan naik ke panggung.

"Ya, kita tiba di peringkat satu. Ada kabar mengejutkan! Dua orang yang akan menempatinya….. yaitu Lily Geisha dan Tania Airin!"

Boboiboy tersenyum menatap kedua putrinya yang histeris, lantas berjalan ke panggung dan berdiri dibelakang kedua putrinya.

"Selamat, ya" ujar sang Kepala Sekolah sementara Lily dan Tania menyalimi dirinya. Boboiboy tersenyum.

IKOHARU17

"HUWAAAH! Aku lelah~" ujar Tania sembari menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas sebuah sofa malang di ruang keluarga. Ya, acara perpisahan sudah selesai dan mereka telah pulang.

"Si MC itu banyak omong." Dengus Lily, ikut menghempaskan tubuhnya di sebelah Tania dengan segelas penuh air dingin digenggamannya. Meminumnya hingga tersisa setengah gelas.

"Ly, teganya kau tidak membagi air dingin itu padaku~" ujar Tania dengan wajah kecewa yang dibuat-buat. Lily mendengus dan meminum sisa air itu hingga habis, "Ambil sendiri sana. Kau punya dua kaki yang lengkkap dan sehat, 'kan?" dan kemudian berlalu menuju kamarnya, dengan dibelakang sana Tania melemparnya dengan bantal.

IKOHARU17

"Pa, nanti sore kita ketempat Ibu, ya?" ujar Tania, membuat Boboiboy mendongakkan kepalanya dari atas piring makanannya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Iya, Pa. sudah lama kita nggak lihat Ibu, 'kan?" sambung Lily.

Boboiboy menhella nafas pasrah, menatap sebuah pigura di dinding seberangnya, yang berisi foto dirinya dan seorang wanita berjilbab dan bermata cokelat.

"Ya, nanti sore. Jam empat." Ujarnya. Lily dan Tania mengangguk dan dengan cepat memakan habis seluruh makanannya, bangkit, dan meletakkannya di tempat pencucian. Kemudian berlalu menuju kamar mereka.

Boboiboy menghela nafas.

IKOHARU17

"Pa….. ayo kita pergi…" ujar Tania sembari mengenakan sepatunya.

"iya, ayo…." Kata Boboiboy, meraih kunci mobil dan mengunci pintu rumahnya. Kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju garasi dan menaiki mobilnya, dimana Tania dan Lily telah duduk manis di jok belakang.

Dan ia mulai melajukan mobilnya.

Hening.

Sepanjang perjalanan hanya hening yang menggelayut. Hingga tiba-tiba Tania memekik, "Kita belum beli bunga untuk Ibu!"

Lily mengangguk,"Kita beli bunga dulu, ya, Pa?"

Boboiboy mengangguk, dan menepikan moblnya di depan sebuah toko bunga. Membiarkan Lily dan Tania membeli bunga apa pun yang mereka inginkan.

Tak sampai lima menit semuanya telah berada kembali di dalam mobil dengan dua belas batang mawar merah segar dipelukan kedua putrinya. Dan Boboiboy terus melajukan mobilnya hingga akhirnya ia tiba.

Di sebuah pemakaman.

Dengan hening menggelayut mereka keluar dan berjalan hingga menemukan makam yang mereka inginkan.

 _ **YAYA YAH**_

 _ **19XX-20XX**_

Lily jongkok diikuti oleh saudarinya, kemudian ia mencabuti rumput liar yang tumbuh diatas pusara itu, lantas meletekkan keduabelas batang mawar merah tadi ke atas pusara itu.

"Papa…. Ayo kita berdoa untuk Ibu…" bisik Lily.

Boboiboy membatu, lantas ikut berjongkok dan mulai berdoa.

Lily dan Tania saling berpandangan, lantas memejamkan mata dan mulai berdoa.

IKOHARU17

 _Boboiboy merasa sangat bersyukur, diberikan keluarga yang sempurna. Istri yang cantik dan sholehah, putrid kembar yang benar-benar cantik dan jenius, harta yang berlimpah, teman-teman yang baik. Apalagi yang kurang? Semua orang rela menukar hidupnya dengan yang ia miliki._

 _Ia benar-benar bersyukur._

 _Suatu hari, sebuah undangan mampir ke rumah mereka._

" _Undangan apa?" tanyanya saat Yaya kembali dan duduk di sampingnya._

 _Yaya tersenyum, "Temanku menikah. Aku diundang ke resepsinya."_

 _Boboiboy mengangguk, "Kapan?"_

" _Besok, jam delapan. Bisa pergi?"_

 _Boboiboy Nampak berpikir, lantas menggeleng, "Besok masih rapat."_

 _Boboiboy merasa bersalah ketika sang istri terlihat kecewa, tetapi hanya sekejap, lantas Yaya berkata lembut, "Baiklah, aku akan pergi sendiri. Lily dan Tania titip ke Tok Aba saja."_

" _Tapia pa tidak apa-apa?"_

" _Taka apa, Boboiboy."_

" _Hm… ka- LILY! APA YANG KAU MAKAN?!" teriak Boboibooy kalap, lantas berlari menghampiri sang putri, yang sedang mengemut sepotong cokelat raksasa. Yaya tertawa, "Itu hanya cokelat, Boboiboy. Tidak beracun!"_

" _Tapi yang jelas dia sudah sikat gigi! Dan sekarang itu sudah waktunya tidur!"_

" _Iiiih… Papa! Kan nggak apa-apa. Aku lapar!"_

" _Kalau lapar makan nasi!"_

" _Nanti gemuk!"  
"Hey! Sudah!"_

 _IKOHARU17_

 _Boboiboy resah, sangat resah._

 _Sang istri belum pulang sedari tadi, padahal ia yakin kalau pesta semacam itu takkan lama. Tetapi sekarang telah pukul dua belas malam! Kenapa ia belum pulang?_

 _Iaberjalan mondar-mandir mengelilingi seluruh ruang keluarganya khawatir. Tiba-tiba saja smartphone-nya bergetar dan ia menghela nafas lega saat melihat nama yang terpampang di layarnya._

" _Halo, Yaya? Kenapa belum pulang?"_

" _Maaf, anda suami dari Nyonya Yaya?"_

 _Boboiboy mengernyitkan keningnya. Bukan Yaya yang berbicara diujung telepon sana. Melainkan seorang lelaki._

" _Ya, saya Boboiboy, suaminya. Ada apa dengan istri saya?"_

" _Maaf, istri anda mengalami kecelakaan."_

 _Dan dunia Boboiboy serasa runtuh seketika._

IKOHARU17

" _Tak apa, dia hanya shock." Ujar seorang dokter setelah memeriksa keadaan Yaya._

 _Tapi menurut Boboiboy, Yaya sama sekali `apa-apa'. Wajah Yaya dan bibirnya amat pucat. Bibirnya bergetar dan pandangan matanya liar._

 _Tapi Boboiboy berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa sang istri tidak apa-apa. Lantas ia merengkuh tubuh mungil Yaya, dan membiarkan wanita itu terisak dalam pelukannya._

" _Shhh….. sudaj, sudah… kau tidak apa-apa…" bisij Boboiboy lembut._

" _Tapi, bagaimana dengan anak yang menabrakku?"_

" _Shh… kaki kirinya patah, tetapi ia baik-baik saja kok."_

" _Tapi ibunya akan menuntutku…. Padahal anaknyalah yang menabrakku. Aku beristirhat di pinggir jalan dan dia menabrakku….." bisik Yaya._

" _Kita akan melawan tuntutannya sayang. Tenanglah…."_

" _Bagaimana dengan Lily dan Tania?" Tanya Yaya sembari menghapus air matanya._

" _Nggak mau pulang dari rumah Tok Aba. Biarkan saja."_

" _Ya.."_

 _Tiba-tiba dokter itu kembali dan berkata, "Anda bisa pulang jika anda tidak shock lagi, Nyonya."  
Yaya mengangguk, lantas berusaha bangkit meski sedikit terhuyung. Sang suami sigap membantu._

" _Kami pulang dulu, Dok. Terima kasih."_

 _Sang dokter mengangguk dan berlalu._

 _IKOHARU17_

 _2 bulan kemudian._

 _Boboiboy sangat khawatir kepada sang istri, yang entah kenapa sering batuk-batuk. Karenanya ia membawanya ke dokter._

 _Dan hasilnya mengejutkan._

 _Sang istri mengidap TBC._

 _Sekarang istrinya sehari-hari akan menggunakan masker untuk mencegah penularan. Juga meminum obat-obatan._

 _Boboiboy tetap sabar, ia membantu istrinya mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah dan mengurus anak-anak. Agar sang istri terbantu._

 _Ya, ia harus sabar agar sang istri cepat sembuh._

 _IKOHARU17_

 _9 bulan kemudian._

" _Boboiboy, ada benjolan di leherku." Ujar Yaya sambil menyingkap rambutnya dan memperlihatkan sebuah benjolan di leher kanannya._

" _Iya, mungkin ini berbahaya….." balas Boboiboy sembari meraba benjolan tsb._

 _Yaya menggeleng, "Mungkin karena TBC." Ujarnya sambil berlalu menuju dapur dan mulai memasak._

" _TANIA! KEMBALIKAN PENSILKU!" Boboiboy berjengit, kedua putrinya memulai perang.  
"GAK MAU! AKU PINJAM!" Yaya masih diam. "KAU PUNYA PENSIL SENDIRI!"_

" _PENSILKU HILANG!" Boboiboy yakin sang istri nyaris mematahkan sendok yang sedang dicucinya._

 _"YA SUDAH! PERGI SANA! AKU MAU MENGGAMBAR! KEMBALIKAN PENSILKU!"_

" _AKU JUGA BUTUH UNTUK GAMBAR! BESOK DIKUMPUL!"_

" _MASA BODO! ITU PENSILKU!" '_

" _KALAU KALIAN RIBUT LAGI IBU AKAN BENAR-BENAR TIDAK MEMBERI KALIAN JATAH CAMILAN!" dan Yaya benar-benar meledak sekarang!_

" _MAAFKAN KAMI IBU!"_

 _Kemudian hening._

 _IKOHARU17_

 _Boboiboy tidak tahan lagi dengan misteri benjolan di leher sang istri. Karenanya sekarang ia tanpa ampun menyeret Yaya menuju Rumah Sakit._

 _Yaya kemudian diperiksa. Boboiboy berharap itu bukan tanda dari penyakit yang berbahaya._

 _Hasilnya luar biasa mengejutkan._

 _Yaya mengidap kanker getah bening._

 _IKOHARU17_

" _Lily, Tania, sementara kalian tinggal sama Tante Ying dan Paman Fang, ya. Ibu sama Papa pergi berobat….. jaga diri ya… Ibu sayang kalian…" pesan Yaya sembari memeluk kedua putrinya erat-erat. Air mata mengucur deras dari kedua netranya. Sangat berat untuk melepas pelukannyq._

 _Lily memasang muka datarnya dengan air mata yang masih mengucur, sementara kembarannya menangis meraung-raung saat ibunya melepas pelukan dan mulai memasuki pesawat._

" _Jaga Lily dan Tania, ya! Bye Ying! Bye Fang! Ibu sayang kalian, Lily, Tania." bisik Yaya sesaat sebelum pesawat yng membawanya dan Boboiboy lepas landas dan meninggalkan Pulau Rintis._

" _Kami menyayangimu, Ibu." Desis Lily, sementara ia berusaha menyeret sang kembaran yang masih meraung-raung dengan bantuan Yue._

" _Ibumu akan sedih melihatmu sekarang, Tania! Kau harus kuat!" ujar Ying merangkul Tania yang masih sesenggukan._

" _Itu benar! Kan ada Lily, aku, Papaku, Mamaku…. Sama teman-teman yang lain! Jangan sedih, Tania!" ujar Yue sambil menghapus air mata yang masih mengalir di pipi mulus Tania._

" _Saat Ibu pulang nantii, kita harus memberikan Ibu banyak piala! Kau harus kuat! Ibu akan bangga saat ia pulang nanti!" ujar Lily sambil mneggenggam tangan kembarannya._

" _Apakah kita bisa?" bisik Tania, "Apa kita bisa memberikan Ibu banyak piala nanti?"_

" _Kita pasti bisa! Karenanya kau harus kuat!" seru Lily._

" _Kita bisa!"_

 _IKOHARU17_

 _2 tahun berlalu._

" _Letakkan yang ini di atas."_

" _Jangan! Dia terlalu besar!"_

" _Ah! Whatever you want!"_

" _Oke…. Yang ini… sama yang itu… di sini…_

" _Kan jadinya nggak sama ukurannya!"_

" _Bego! Tadi katanya suka-suka aku!"_

" _Kamu minta dibanting..?"_

" _Eh, nggak… ok, ok, yang ini ditaruh dimana Lily?"_

" _Paling atas!"_

' _Anjir,' batin Tania berang. Mereka sedang menyusun piala mereka. Yang bekerja keras meletakkan adalah Tania. Lho, Lily? Yah, dia hanya sebagai pengatur kesamaan ukuran saja. Kalau saja Lily bukan merupakan juara karate, sejak tadi dia akan menimpuknya dengann piala lomba berpidato!_

" _Lily! Tania! Kalian dipanggil!" tiba-tiba saja Yue memanggil mereka. Syukurlah, kalau satu menit saja dia masih berdiam diri bersama Lily, asti dia akan jadi gila!_

 _Tunggu, ada yang aneh dengan ekspresi wajah Yue. Kenapa ia seperti habis menangis?_

" _Ok, Yue…. Lily! Aku duluan ke bawah!" serunya sambil berlari dan melempar kain yang mereka gunakan untuk melap piala-piala tadi dan tepat mengenai wajah Lily._

" _Hei!"_

 _Tania turun sembari terkekeh, dendamnya telah terbalas! Hidupnya tenang sekarng!_

 _Sambil bersenandnung ia melompati dua anak tangga terakhir dan berlari keruang keluarga dan menemukan Ying yang berurai air mata dan Fang yang memasang wajah muram. Ada apa?_

 _JTAK!  
"Aduh!" _

" _Heh, balasan karena melemparku dengan kain busuk itu tadi!" seringai Lily._

" _APA?"_

" _Anak-anak… stop… tante punya kabar buruk…terutama bagi kalian berdua, Lily, Tania." sela Ying._

" _Kabar buruk apa Tan?"_

" _Ibu kalian meninggal…."_

 _IKOHARU17_

" _Ukh…. Huhuhuhuhuhuhuhu….." tangis Tania. Kini ia adalah seorang piatu. Ia tak pernah bertemu ibunya sejak dua tahun lalu. Ia belum memohon ampun kepada ibunya. Belum sempat membahagiakannya. Bahkan belum sempat memperlihatkan piala-piala yang didapatkannya._

 _Lily menangis._

 _Kembarannya yang tak pernah menangis meski apapun yang terjadi pada tubuhnya. Kini ia menangis._

 _Tunggu, bukan hanya mereka yang menangis._

 _Bahkan ayah mereka yang selalu tersenyum. Sekarang senyum itu lenyap entah kemana. Digantikan oleh tangis yang tak bersuara, hanya air matanya yang terus mengalir di pipinya._

" _Sabar ya Tania, Lily," bisik Yue, "Ibuku adalah Ibu kalian juga," tambahnya._

" _Itu benar," sambung Ying, merangkul leher kedua anak itu, "Kalian boleh bermain dan menganggapku Ibu kalian."_

" _Paman janji tidak akan mengubah tatanan piala kalian lagi, berhentilah menangis." Ujar Fang datar._

 _Satu per satu orang mulai beranjak dari tanah pemakaman, menepuk-nepuk pundak dan membisikkan kata-kata turut berduka cita._

 _Yang terakhir pulang adalah keluarga Fang._

" _Kau harus segera pulang, kawan. Sebentar lagi hujan." Lirih Fang sambil menepuk pundak sang rival pelan._

" _Iya, nanti kau dan kedua putrimu sakit, Boboiboy, pulanglah." Sambung Ying. Boboiboy mengangguk._

" _Lily, Nia, ayo pulang…. Ucapkan selamat tinggal untuk Ibu.." ujarnya parau._

" _Ibu… kami pulang dulu…"_

 _IKOHARU17_

"Amiiiin…" ucap mereka bertiga serempak.

"Bu, kami hari ini lulus ujian dan mendapat peringkat satu sesekolah…. Andai saja Ibu ada di sana…." Ujar Tania pelan sembari mengusap nisan sang ibu.

"Ya… seandainya saja…." Sambung Lily.

"Ayo pulang, Li, Tan." Ujar Boboiboy, bangkit dari jongkoknya, "Papa tunggu di mobil."

"Ya." Jawab keduanya serempak. Boboiboy pun berlalu.

Sedih.

Itu yang dirasakannya sekarang. Ia harus membesarkan kedua putrinya sendirian, tanpa wanita yang dicintainya. Saat Yaya pergi, ia merasa seakan semangat hidup dan kekuatan fisiknya seakan menghilang separuhnya. Ia nyaris berpikir konyol untuk megikuti sang istri ke dunia sana, seandainya ia tidak memiliki kedua permata kecilnya. Lily dan Tania.

"Papa, jalan ke mobil bukan lewat situ kan…?"

Boboiboy tersentak , rupanya tanpa sadar ia malah berjalan menjauh dari gerbang pemakaman. Ia hanya mengangguk pada Tania, "Maaf, tadi Papa sedikit melamun."

Mereka mengangguk. Melanjutkan perjalanan menuju mobil, melewati nisan-nisan lainnya, dan akhirnya masuk ke dalam mobil.

Hening.

"Apa cita-cita kalian?" Tanya Boboiboy. Entah mengapa ia merasa hal itu benar-benar penting.

"Aku ingin jadi guru!" jawab Tania segera.

"Aku ingin jadi Polwan." Balas Lily datar.

"Kenapa jadi guru?" Tanya Boboiboy sembari tetap fokus menyetir.

"Agar aku dapat mengajar anak-anak agar disiplin di jalan raya agar tidak ada korban seperti Ibu kita!" jawab Tania.

"Aku akan menertibkan mereka di jalan raya agar tidak ada korban kecelakaan akibat ugal-ugalan." Sambung Lily datar.

"Cita-cita kalian bagus. Tapi kenapa tidak jadi dokter saja? Kalian akan mendapat pahalakan?" ujar Boboiboy heran. Diliriknya kedua putrinya yang wajahnya sedikit memucat.

"Aku trauma sama dokter. Bagaimana kalau kami salah prediksi? Seperti yang dokter itu lakukan pada Ibu" jawab Tania. Lily diam.

'Tapi tidak semua dokter seperti itu kan?"

"Pokoknya kami tidak mau, Pa!" seru Lily.

"Baiklah. Apapun cita-cita kalian, Papa dukung. Jadilah anak-anak yang berguna ya?"

"Ya, Papa!"

"Jaga mereka dari atas sana, Yaya." Bisik Boboiboy lembut, dan melanjutkan perjalanan.

 **END**

 **Gaje yak? Bhaq, begitulah, macam orangnya XD XD XD XD #dilemparmeja**

 **Dan soal penyakit yang diderita Yaya, itu juga yang dialami kakek Iko #jangancurcolnak**

 **Dan….. jujur, ini ff dgn perjuangan paling keras dari ff iko yang lainnya. Kenapa? Karena harus mendapatkan feel diantara jepitan tengat waktu #apa**

 **Ah, lupakan! Baru kali ininulis lebih dari 1k word….. huft… daku lelah~ #rebahan**

 **Untuk bayaran perjuangan iko, review yak?**

 **Review please!**


End file.
